The Art Of Being Thankful
by aprilfreak101
Summary: In the three years he's been back sasuke has never been thankful for anything even when it had something to do with Sakura. what made him change his mind this time?


**The Art Of Being Thankful**

November. November? November what? What's the date today? Sakura turned to her right in her bed and looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. _November 26. _It was circled with a red marker. Sakura stared at it for a long while before realizing she has to get up. She removed the blanket from her body and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

On this exact day three years ago marks the anniversary of her parent's death while on a mission saving Konoha from the terrible attack. Leaving them to save the village was a huge mistake because in the process of trying to save the villagers, they ended up getting killed but everyone knows the risks of being a ninja. You have to fight for your village whether it's a life or death situation. Today wasn't only the third year of their death but it is also the year that they brought a fellow missing ninja back home.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was the reason that the village was in great chaos those years ago. Sakura blames the death of her parent's on him because if it wasn't for him her parents would still be alive and she wouldn't be alone on this Thanksgiving morning. She has yet to forgive him. Most of it was because he has never said any form of thank you. After all these years from when they were 12 to this time Sakura still held great amount of feelings for Sasuke but she just doesn't know if its love or hate that she's feeling towards him.

Sakura got out of the shower and put on some sorts and a green tank top since it was still hot outside. She opened the shrine where her parents rest and lit some candles. She sat down in front of it and looked at the picture of her mother and father with smiles on their faces even though they shouldn't be smiling. "Good morning mom….." Sakura whispered while looking at her picture. She looked just like her mother except her hair was a little lighter than hers. She turned to look at her father. Even though he was strong he was still a soft hearted person. "…..good morning dad." She whispered to him trying hard not to cry.

She has been living in this empty house for three years with no one to talk to, no one to eat with, no one to welcome her home after a long hard day of training, no one to give her a heart warming smile like her mother would do everyday. "Happy….Thanksgiving…" She said with a couple tears sliding down her cheeks. "This afternoon we are going to have a big celebration at the training grounds like we always did on every Thanksgiving….and Naruto…." She said wiping the tears from her face and laughed. "….being the idiot that he is….volunteered me to make the turkey this year even though we all know I can't cook…" Sakura laughed again. "….right mama?"

She shifted on the pillow, feeling uncomfortable. "Remember that time you were teaching me how to cook dinner?" She asked. "I ruined everything and you had to get a new stove….but you weren't mad at me even when you had every right to be mad." She then looked at her dad. "Papa…" She said. "….I remember that time you gave me your old kunai's before I went on my first mission and you didn't want me to go and mama had to pull you away. I've grown you know? I'm not that weak little girl anymore. I became stronger in so many ways and I hope that you're proud at me from where ever you are." She looked up at the clock that said 8:45 am. She turned back to her parents and gave a big smile. "Well, it looks like I have to get going. I still have a lot of grocery shopping to do and I still need to buy the turkey before they run out." She stood up and closed the shrine door. "Have a good day." Sakura said before heading out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke punched Naruto on the head while they were walking down the busy streets of Konohagakure. "OWWW…" He said grabbing the bump forming on his head. Naruto glared at him. "….WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME?" He yelled having the villagers look at them suspiciously and receiving another blow to the head by Sasuke. "I SWEAR TO GOD, TEME…"

"Shut up…" Sasuke muttered under her breath.

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HIT ME SO HARD?" Naruto yelled grabbing hold of the other bump on the other side of his head. "I'm surprised I didn't get brain damaged throughout these years from your constant beatings." He said, finally lowering his voice so he wouldn't get clobbered in the head again.

"You mean…" Sasuke said. "….you never had brain damage when we met? Weird."

"TEME…." Naruto yelled. He was about to continue until Sasuke gave him a death glare. He zipped his mouth shut and continued walking. "What was that for anyway?" He asked after five minutes of silence.

"You wouldn't shut up and it was annoying…." He said using his normal unemotional voice.

"I was just talking about the celebration this afternoon…." Naruto said. "….Tsunade baa-chan said that everyone has to repot to her office because she decided that we should do something different this year because every year is the same old Thanksgiving as every year. Do you want to know what it is?" He asked.

"Hnn…" Was all that came out of Sasuke's mouth. He wasn't too big on celebrating Thanksgiving or any other holiday for that matter. He thought it was just a waste of time and money.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Naruto said while getting so excited that he could no longer contain himself. "Tsunade baa-chan decided that we should write the things that we are thankful for since it IS Thanksgiving. It's the day when we appreciate the people or things in our lives." He said. "I have so much to be thankful for."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard….." Sasuke said while pushing through all the people who have stopped to look what the merchants were selling in their tent. Today was the worst day to do anything because its one of the only days of the year when everything in the market was cheap.

"TEME…" Naruto yelled once again and glared at him until he saw Sakura trying to get between all these people to get to the things she needed. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN…." Naruto waved when Sakura turned around to look at him.

"Baka…" She said walking towards them. "….do you believe that lady? I was there first and she just pushed me away like a crazed woman…." She sighed. "…so, what are you doing here?" She asked obviously ignoring Sasuke and deep down inside Sasuke was a little disappointed that she's not hanging all over him like she used to when they were little….only a _little _disappointed.

"Me and teme were just heading to Tsunade baa-chan's office…." Naruto said.

"I heard about that…." Sakura said. "….I thought that it was a great idea to write about all the things we are thankful for."

"Thank god…" He said relieved. "….because teme here…." He pointed to Sasuke who was standing as far away as possible from them. "….thought it was the most stupid thing he has ever heard."

Sakura finally looked in Sasuke's direction for a brief second before focusing on Naruto again. "That's because he has _nothing _to be _thankful _for." She said proudly making sure that Sasuke heard every single word of it.

"Of course he does…" Naruto said. "….he's just being shy that's all. Right, teme?" He looked at Sasuke, expecting an answer from him.

"Hnn…" Sasuke said yet again.

"I doubt it…." She snorted and crossed her arms. "….he has never been thankful in his life. Not when we brought him home or not when _some _people gave up _their lives_ trying to save _**him **_and the village….so it's no surprise." She said shrugging her shoulders and once again making sure he heard every single word.

"I'm sure he has something…." Naruto said quickly trying to ease the tension between the two. He may be stupid at a lot of things but even someone as stupid as him can see the bad aura between the two. It's been like this since Sasuke returned to the village. Sakura has changed when Sasuke was brought to the hospital with critical damages after the war three years ago. Her parent's died upon arrival to the hospital. One of the fellow ninja's told her that her parents were trying to save Sasuke before getting with a large blow to the head and back. "….soooo….what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quickly changing the subject…."

"Huh?" Sakura said getting a little confused. "Oh…I'm shopping for groceries and then I'm going to go home to drop them off before going to lady Tsunade's office…."

"Wait…" Naruto said, practically cutting her off. "….you're cooking for the Thanksgiving celebration?" Naruto said surprised.

"You're the one that volunteered me to cook the turkey, you idiot…." She said.

"I didn't think you were going to do it…." He exclaimed. "….we all know how you can't cook….and a turkey? That's like the most important thing of the celebration."

Sakura's eye twitched before she punched him in the head almost at the same spot where Sasuke hit him for the first time. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU VOLUNTEER ME IF YOU KNEW I CAN'T COOK?" She yelled. "By the way…I still have my mom's secret turkey recipe…."

Naruto tried not to scream in pain from Sakura's death fists. "Why didn't you do it this morning when most of the villagers were sleeping?" He asked.

"Well _**because**_..." She glared in Sasuke's direction. "…..I was talking to mom and dad before I realized how late in the morning it was…." She turned and looked at one of the women by one of the stands. "…shit…" She said. "….gotta go….I have to beat a lady before she buy's the last turkey…" Sakura quickly turned around and left.

Sasuke watched her walk away. Was she still mad about the incident with Sakura's parents? Sasuke didn't ask to be saved so why should he feel thankful to people who killed themselves trying to save a missing ninja slash S class criminal. He would never be thankful to people who would get killed to save him. He wasn't worth the time or effort. After being gone for so long he would expect them to hate him, heck maybe even kill him for everything he has put them through. He would rather die than be thankful.

"Teme…." Naruto said. "….come on or baa-chan will have our heads."

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"I am thankful for my beautiful cherry blossom and her youthfulness and…." Lee couldn't finish his sentence before someone interrupted him.

"Will you shut up for the last time…" Ino said clearly annoyed at his rambling. All of them were sitting in a classroom writing down all the things they were thankful for and Rock Lee, of course, have to stand up and tell everyone. "….it's hard thinking about what to write with you talking all the time…" She said puffing up her cheeks in anger.

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru muttered, waking up from his nap next to Ino. "…..just ignore him…"

Ino glared at him. "I know what I'm going to write…." She picked up her pencil and started scribbling down a few things. "….I am NOT thankful for my boyfriend because he is a lazy ungrateful asshole who never takes anything serious and would rather sleep than be supportive of his girlfriend." She put down her pencil.

"Guys….le…lets…try…to…set…settle down…." Hinata mumbled. "…..Tsunade-sama needs thi…this done as soon as …..possible."

"I am thankful for Ichiraku's ramen shop for making the best ramen shop in all of Konoha…." Naruto said proudly. Ino glared at him and he shook. "….and Hinata-chan for deciding to be my girlfriend and taking really good care of me…" He quickly added and Ino looked back at her paper.

Naruto leaned over and looked at Sasuke's blank paper. "Teme, we have been here for ten minutes and you have yet to write a single word on your paper….isn't there anything you're thankful for?" He asked.

"No…." He said unemotionally. "….because I have nothing to be thankful for…"

"What?" Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You mean….you're not thankful for what this village have done for you? We practically saved your life."

"Dobe, this whole thing is stupid….." Sasuke leaned back in his chair and far away from his paper. "….I don't appreciate anyone who killed themselves. It wastes their time trying to save a losing cause. People who risk their lives for anyone are all weak and ignorant."

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him with their mouth dropped open and wide eyes. Tears ran down Sakura's face as she stood up with her paper and glared at Sasuke. "Te…teme….don't you think you just…." Naruto began but Sakura held up her hand to him as if telling him to shut up.

"No, he's right…." Sakura said and took a deep breath. Everyone turned their heads to Sakura who was angry. "People are wasting their time helping a lost cause…." She walks down the steps and towards the door and opened it. "….my parents were weak and ignorant for wasting their time trying to save a person who isn't thankful for anything. If they didn't protect you then they would still be alive. Instead they would rather waste their life saving a family member of the village who don't deserve to live." With that she slammed the door shut.

2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

"Put the turkey in the oven until golden brown…." Sakura read out loud. She picked up the turkey and put it in the oven. Wiping sweat off her forehead, she sat down to finally take a breather. This was the turkey her mother would make every year for Thanksgiving. She loved watching her mother walk around the kitchen with a smile on her face as she gathered ingredients. Her mother would sing while mixing everything together. She was in her element.

Sakura remembered when her father surprised her and her mother when he came home early from a mission on thanksgiving. He wrapped his arms around her and nearly scared her to death but she was happy when she turned to find him there and she continued to cook with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Sakura wished she was like her parents one day but knew that everything that's happening now, it would never happen. She is only nineteen years old so she has a lot of time to think about that but we all know how fast years fly. Plus, every time she would think about it Sasuke would pop into her head and that pisses her off.

What the hell was that smell? Oh no. Sakura got up and ran to the kitchen to take the turkey out of the oven and sighed in relief that it wasn't burnt but it was darker than what she would like but it still looked fine. "Just need to bring this to the old training grounds." She grabbed the large turkey locked her door before heading out.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

"WOW…." Naruto said stuffing his mouth with the turkey Sakura brought to the Thanksgiving celebration. "….SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN this is amazing…." He said with his mouth full of food.

There were a lot of people at the party this year including…..Sasuke. What the hell was he doing here? He wasn't here last year. Why would he be here now? He was sitting next to Naruto looking how he usually did…..irritated with a plate of untouched food in front of him. Sakura was trying so hard to stay mad at him but found out that it wasn't going so well.

That doesn't mean she's forgiving.

"Okay everyone, listen up…" Tsunade said tapping her water glass with her fork. She looked at Naruto, the only one who was stuffing his face. "…..I SAID LISTEN UP." She yelled at him and Naruto stopped. "As I was saying…" She coughed. "…..this bowl is filled with pieces of paper from each of you that wrote what you were thankful for. I want you to pick up a piece of folded paper and read it to everyone." She explained and passed it around the table until everyone got a piece of paper.

Ino was the first one to read hers. "I am thankful for my family and friends who was always there for me when I needed them…." She said. "…..Hinata."

"I am thankful for…." Kiba read and looked closely at the bad penmanship. "….Ichiraku because of his years of delicious ramen…..Naruto…."

Naruto opened his paper and started reading his. "I am thankful for my parents who risked their lives to save this village… Sakura."

This went on until they got to the end of the table which was Sakura. She started reading the paper and a tear formed at the corners of her eyes.

_I am thankful for the people who put their lives on the line for this village and for me, a person who don't deserve any of this. I am thankful for Sakura's parents who tried everything they can to save a low life like me and I owe my life to them. I am thankful for this village for accepting me in after everything that I did._

_~Sasuke_

4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4-4

It was late and Sakura and a few of the other ninja's have stayed behind to clean up. Sakura was about to throw the plates away until she saw Sasuke standing by the bridge and looking into the water. "Naruto, can you take these for me?" She said shoving them in his arms before walking towards the bridge where Sasuke was at.

"Sasuke…" She whispered to him. Sasuke didn't move but she knows that he can sense her presence. "….thank you….for everything…." She started. She was never this emotional since her parents died and she was scared that he would call her weak. "….thank you for coming back to this village and I'm glad you decided to feel thankful for my parent's."

"I've always been thankful….." Sasuke whispered. "…..I just don't understand why your parents would kill themselves for me…I'm nothing….I have nothing to live for."

Sakura was taken aback. This wasn't the Sasuke she grew up with. This Sasuke was different but a good kind of different. "Don't say that….you have everyone to live for and you may not believe me but everyone would kill for you."

"Your parents are good people…." Sasuke said. "….they're not weak. They did everything for this village and that is a true ninja….a person who would risk their life knowing that everyone they love is safe….you have grown up so much…..and everything you did for this village….your parents ARE proud of you…"

Sakura was crying now. This was the Sasuke no one have ever seen before. Sakura walked up behind him and hugged him with her arms around his waist and he let her. He let her cry into his back until she felt fingers weaving through hers and it wasn't hers. He held her hand tightly and she smiled.

Finally, this was the year that Sakura forgave him. It is also the year where she doesn't feel alone anymore. This is the moment that made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Happy Thanksgiving…."


End file.
